A pop star and a gleek
by I.SamanthaM
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a pop star. Kurt Hummel is the resident gay. So what do they do when they meet? Start a secret relationship of course. But will a doctor's appointment change things?mpreg
1. Klaine

If you asked people if they knew Blaine Anderson, they would immediately answer with something like _'a singer' 'my teenage dream' 'a pop _

_star' _ and that's what he was. At age 16 Blaine Anderson had been discovered. He immediately grew popular among the fans and was pretty much a

sensation. But being a pop star wasn't as great as it sounds. For one thing he was gay, but he wasn't out because his manager, Carina Smith, had

advised that if he came out to the public he would loose many fans and earn many haters. Another thing, even if he wanted to date-in secret- he didn't

have time, and not many guys were willing to be a dirty secret. That's how Blaine found himself as an 19 year old pop star, and still hadn't kissed a guy.

If you asked people if they knew Kurt Hummel, they would most likely say something like _'the resident gay' 'gleek' _or_ 'loser'. _At the age 16

Kurt had come out. Live had been hell after that. Slushies, locker slams, and dumpster tosses would be how Kurt would describe his days. Rachel

Berry, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, and Tina Chang-Chang, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson and the rest of the glee

club were Kurt's only friends.

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson met at one of Blaine's concerts and they hit it off. Kurt did not mind being blaine's dirty secret and

only wanted someone to love him. Blaine just wanted to be happy. They found it in eachother. But a trip to the doctor's may change things.

Kurt Hummel is pregnant.


	2. Pus sign

**Kurt Pov**

I'm pretty sure anyone from a mile's distance could hear my crying. That's all I've been doing lately, ever since I found out I was pregnant, 2 weeks

ago. I still haven't fully accepted it yet. Blaine's been on tour for the past month, and will be for that next few weeks. Every time he left I missed him,

but for once I'm happy he's not here. I haven't told anyone yet, but i'm sure all of my neighbors know by now, seeing as when i found out I screamed

" I'm pregnant!". I glared at the pink plus sign staring up at me. I've been taking test after test, hoping that at least one of them would come up

negative, one did but it $2 one, so It didn't count. After many times of picking up the phone only to hang up at the last minute, I called to make an

appointment with a clinic.

/

I didn't like this place, It just made everything seem more real. The clinic was white, and quiet, and cold. As I walked through the hall, women looked

at me weird, some with pity. The chairs were hard and cold, I had to sit for half an hour before my name was called.

"Kurt Hummel?" The nurse was an old lady, with a cheerful smile. I wanted to tell her that there was nothing to be cheerful about, but bit my lip.

I stood up an followed the nurse inside.

/

I didn't remember walking home. As soon as I left the clinic I blacked out everything else. I remember how my eyes widened in disbelief when the

doctor said I was 2 months pregnant, how I became tearful when they showed my my sonogram, How the nurse congratulated me with happy eyes

as I walked out the door. I was scared. Blaine was a worldwide famous artist, and I was his dirty secret. No matter how wonderful he was with me,

or how many times he said he loved me, he was not willing to come out. He was straight to the entire world. I'm 17 and he's 19. We're too young. I

still go to high school, and Blaine is way too busy to care for a child.

I don't know what to do.


	3. Blaine

**A/N: A longer chapter! Yay!**

**Blaine Pov**

****I looked at my watch for the fifth time. I had arrived home over twenty minutes ago, and Kurt wasn't here. When I arrived at the airport I was put out to see that Kurt wasn't there, but was too excited to worry. But when I arrived home he wasn't here. I've been calling him only to be sent to voice mail. I'm worried, but also upset. Could Kurt have forgotten I was coming home today? I was about to reach for my phone to call him again when I heard the door open. I looked over to see Kurt's surprised face. His blue eyes were wide with surprise and...terror?

"Kurt!," I ran up to him and hugged him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

When I stepped back I noticed his stiff stance, and his arms tightened around the papers in his arms.

"What's wrong?," I asked slightly hurt that he didn't look excited to see me at all.

"Nothing,"Kurt replied a little too quickly and crossed the room to place the papers he had in his hands away from my sight. He turned around to face me and he tried to give me a smile, but it came out more as a grimace, and his shoulder's were still tense.

* * *

**Third person**

_'idiot, stupid! stupid! How did you forget Blaine was coming? He could have seen the papers! Fuck.,'_Kurt thought. He had had an appointment today with Dr. James, his baby doctor, and with all the stress and worries he had completely forgotten that Blaine was coming home today. Dr. James had given him many pamphlets about male pregnancies and his second ultrasound. He would have to find A place to hide them.

Kurt quickly tried to avert Blaine from questioning him by asking about the tour. He had excitedly gone on, and on about the feeling of adrenaline, and the fans. Kurt smiled, for the first time in weeks and honest to god smile. If Blaine was happy he was happy.

As Blaine lay in his bed at night he thought_,' Kurt's hiding something. I know. He was fidgety and jumpy whenever I neared the drawer where he put those papers. Why would he hide something from me?' _Blaine's brows furrowed in concentration and his expression turned into a frown, he tightened his arms around Kurt.

_'I need to tell Blaine. He's going to find out and he's going to hate me. Oh my god, would Blaine leave me?,' _Kurt tried to keep his eyes from welling as he kept on drawing patterns on Blaine's arms. He would have to tell Blaine and deal with the consequences. "Better said then done," Kurt grumbled under his breath once Blaine was asleep. And he quickly followed.

* * *

**Kurt Pov**

****I shakily took the paper's from the drawer and stacked them neatly together. I had been awake for the last hour thinking about how I would tell Blaine. My lips upturned subconsciously as I gazed the sonogram of my baby.

"It's so small," I whispered with a light chuckle.

I hadn't been so happy in a long while.

"Babe, what are you doing up?," I turned my head to face the bedroom door, surprised.

Blaine was standing in the door, in only his boxers, his hair a curly mess and his eyes drooping with sleep. I quickly turned over the sonogram and shoved the pamphlets under the couch cushion I had been leaning on, Blaine didn't notice.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. I went up to Blaine and pressed a kiss to his lips."Let's go to bed"

Blaine followed me into the room with out question and as I went back in bed next to him I couldn't help but think of myself as a coward.

**A/N: Review? Pretty please?**


	4. Found out

**A/n: I'm going to be focusing on this story for a while. So maybe, hopefully I will be able to update more. I know exactly where this is going and I will probably be done with this in a month or two.**

**Kurt pov**

I could feel it all crushing me down. It was suffocating me. I need to tell someone. But..not Blaine...not yet. I was startled from my thought's when I heard the phone ring. I rushed to get it.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to hide the waver in my voice.

"Kurt! Hey, bro."

"Finn? Hey, what's up?"

"You promised that you would call me while you were away at Blaine's place, but you didn't, so I called you instead!" I could _hear_ the lopsided grin on Finn's face.

"I'm sorry Finn. I...I've been busy."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kurt I know you better than anyone, well except Burt, you sound sad." And that's all it took for me to break down crying. My sobs could be heard loudly on the other end.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." I managed to whisper brokenly after he calmed down.

"What! You and Blaine are having sex?!" Finn shouted. I let out another broken sob at Finn's anger.

Finn's anger melted away as he heard me start crying again."wait no. Don't cry Kurt."

I told Finn Everything. Finn became protective and threatened to hurt Blaine if he didn't respond.

"I...I haven't told him."

"What?Why?"

"I'm scared. I'm so scared Finn."

"He's going to start noticing soon."

"I know."

"And he's gonna be pissed that you didn't tell him earlier."

"I know."

"He's going to be-."

"I know, Finn! I know!." I cut him off , frustrated.

"Why are you telling me before him?" he asked, sounding confused.

"I..don't know."

"You know I'm not good with advise and stuff, but I do know that it hurts when you're lied to, especially if It has to do with you're kid, or you're not kid. You need to tell Blaine." I wanted to tell Finn that was stupid, but I knew he was right.

"How?When?"

"Maybe you could, like sing him a song. I did that when I wanted to tell Quinn's parents she was pregnant. It didn't turn out to well though."

"Finn, that was my idea."I deadpanned.

"Oh. Well. maybe you could just you know tell him, straight out. No pun intended."

"When did you become so smart?"

We continued talking for a while before I hung up. I wasn't completely convinced, but I knew Finn was right. When Blaine came home today I would tell him.

* * *

**Third person**

Kurt was sitting in the couch awaiting Blaine's arrival. He twisted his hands together nervously. As he was about to just call Blaine and ask what was taking so long, he heard the sound of the door nob turning. In his head he whispered _'courage,Kurt'_ in hopes of reassurance.

"Hey, babe." Blaine said and walked to the couch, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Hey."Kurt whispered back,softly. He and Blaine locked eyes, blue and hazel faced each other, Kurt turned away first.

Before he could loose his courage and chicken out Kurt said, quietly but sharp."I have to tell you something."He never looked up from the ground.

"You know you can tell me anything, Kurt. What's wrong?" Blaine softly. He placed a hand around Kurt's chin, effectively lifting Kurt's face, so Kurt would face him. Blaine's brows were furrowed as he took in Kurt's expression.

Kurt breathed in and out to calm his nerves.

"I'm pregnant." He whispered.

He swore the world stopped at that moment. Blaine's hand dropped and his whole posture turned stiff. His expression was unreadable.

"I...What?" Blaine said stupidly. He was at a loss of words._ 'He couldn't have said that, could he. That's not possible. We were always careful. Om my god..I'm going to be a dad.'_His mind however did not have the same problem.

"I can't...I don't understand.."

"What don't you understand, Blaine. I'm pregnant and It's yours. What is it that you don't understand?!" Kurt found himself growing mad._ 'Damn hormones!'_

"I can't deal with this."Blaine said. He didn't know how to react, or what to say.

"What..?" Kurt whispered brokenly. Blaine couldn't be breaking up with him. He couldn't."Are...are you breaking up with me?" Kurt's voice broke.

"NO! I just don't get any of this. I need time to process. I need to leave."

Blaine walked to door. He looked back for a second to see Kurt looking at him with disbelief and sorrow.

"I'm sorry. I just..need to think." He turned away and closed the door.

As Kurt saw him walk out he broke.

** A/N: Review?**

**My angsty Klaine sucks. It's just sad to see them fight and hard to write, but hopefully I didn't disappoint too much!**


End file.
